castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Class
Guild Class is for Guild Battles, Festival Battles, Arena and Guild Monsters. It can be found under the "Manage" tab under the main "Guild" link. There are four classes to select from: * Warrior * Rogue * Mage * Cleric These are linked to the same classes that you can select in Monster Class (excluding Warlocks & Rangers). There are 5 levels for each class. Class leveling can be done with either Guild Monster or Guild Auto battles. Class Powers Class Powers or Class Upgrades are skills or abilities that can be equipped to enhance a class's performance in Guild Battles and Guild Monsters. They are mostly bought from the Guild Shop, Treasure Chests or obtained via special promotional events. You can only equip 1 Class Power at Class level 1-3. A second slot will be unlocked once you reached Class level 4. The third slot will be unlocked at Class level 5. = Warrior = :Warriors are juggernauts able to withstand the brute force of most attacks while being able to defend their teammates. Warriors are great defensive additions to any party but are still able to dish out bone-crushing attacks - Castle Age Description The Warrior is a versatile class that is good for attacking and defending in Guild Battles. Warriors receive bonus Attack and Defense that will be factored into the outcome of each duel, even with their basic Strike ability. They can use a powerful Whirlwind attack to damage three adjacent opponents at once. Since the introduction of Confidence and the Rune system, they have become excellent damage dealers. They can use Berserk and Focus Attack to deal with difficult foes in combat. Powers like Sentinel/Guardian are useful for protecting other players, while Leadership/Shout is a supporting power that boosts the damage of adjacent players. Passive Ability When in healthy (unstunned) status, Warriors get bonus attack and defense according to its class level *Level 1: +3 Attack and +3 Defense. *Level 2: +6 Attack and +6 Defense. *Level 3: +10 Attack and +10 Defense. *Level 4: +10 Attack and +10 Defense, able to equip 2 class powers. *Level 5: +10 Attack and +10 Defense, able to equip 3 class powers. Powers Equipment Associated Generals = Rogue = :Rogues are masters at pinpointing their enemies weaknesses and striking with deadly precision. Rogues are powerful teammates able to deal damage and lockdown the opponent with their debilitating strikes. - Castle Age Description The Rogue is a great damage dealing class that can be used if you are confident about your ability in battle. Rogues deal additional damage to their opponent upon victory with their default Stab ability. With his bonus damage and Poison he is able to stun active high health opponents fast and with buffs like Lacerate/Wound he can decrease opponents health permanently. Evade makes him hard to kill, since his opponents' strikes are unable to damage him. Rogues can also throw Smoke Bombs to give their allies a limited ability to Evade. When opponents are at full Health. Rogues can deal extra damage with Backstab/Ambush. Rogues can Cripple foes to weaken their attacks, or Intimidate them into losing certain positive effects. Nevertheless the warrior has gained a higher potential for raw damage in a battle. Passive Ability When in healthy (unstunned) status, Rogues do additional damage to the enemy upon victory according to its class level *Level 1: +30 Damage *Level 2: +60 Damage *Level 3: +100 Damage *Level 4: +100 Damage, able to equip 2 class powers. *Level 5: +100 Damage, able to equip 3 class powers. Rune Bonus: Base damage + 20% of damage rune (Maximum of + 100 damage @+500 Damage rune benefit) Powers Equipment Associated Generals = Mage = :Able to bend magical forces to their will, Mages are able to channel magical energies not only to cause destruction to their foes but are also able to create magical barriers to protect allied forces from harm. - Castle Age Description The Mage is a class that can deal damage to a group of enemies with Chain Lightning, making them effective at defeating several foes at once. Mages deal bonus damage to all enemies within the same gate upon victory. Mages are able to keep a whole tower under control that way, or with their Fireball ability. With Polymorph they can guarantee a win against mightier opponents and using Confuse they can make an enemy hit himself. Mages can also build their Attack by using their Enrage spell. Tactical abilities like Illusion/Mirror Image masking them as a weaker or stronger player or Mana Shield/Magic Barrier protecting them from damage further increase their role as powerful supporting charakters. Passive Ability When in an healthy (unstunned) status, a Mage's basic (Chain Lightning) will do additional damage to all enemies in the same gate according to its class level *Level 1: +10 Damage (Offensive victory only) *Level 2: +10 Damage (Offensive victory only) *Level 3: +10 Damage (Both defensive and offensive victory) *Level 4: +10 Damage (Both defensive and offensive victory), able to equip 2 class powers *Level 5: +10 Damage (Both defensive and offensive victory), able to equip 3 class powers Rune Bonus: Base damage + 10% of damage rune (Maximum of + 50 damage @+500 Damage rune benefit) Powers Equipment Associated Generals = Cleric = :It would be wise not to take a Cleric for granted. Although most well known for their healing and restorative powers, Clerics are also able to summon Holy energies to smite and banish their opponents. - Castle Age Description The Cleric is the only class that is able to heal their allies and even bring them back to life. Clerics heal all allies within the same gate upon victory. They can Heal and Mass Heal other players and with Cleanse/Dispel they can remove negative buffs. Resurrection/Revive is able to bring a nearly dead player back into the fight and with Fortitude they can increase the permanent health for the duration of a single battle. Divine Favor can build up the Cleric's Defense to deter further attacks. Even if they are weak when it comes to dealing damage, they can single-handedly keep a tower from being stunned and are the backbone of a successful Guild Battle. Passive Ability When in an healthy (unstunned) status, a Cleric heals the players of the same gate according to its class level with their basic Smite attack: *Level 1: +10 Health (Defensive victory only) *Level 2: +10 Health (Defensive victory only) *Level 3: +10 Health (Both defensive and offensive victory) *Level 4: +10 Health (Both defensive and offensive victory), able to equip 2 class powers *Level 5: +10 Health (Both defensive and offensive victory), able to equip 3 class powers Rune Bonus: +10% of Health rune (Maximum of +50 heal @+500 Health rune benefit) to passive heal Powers Equipment Associated Generals = Notes = *Abilities are applied after battle calculation but their activation requirement is checked before. Example: A level 3 Cleric with 1 Health will attack. The game checks if he is allowed to activate his ability. Since he is not stunned yet, he will deal full damage and activate his ability assuming he is victorious in a duel. If he wins, he will take whatever damage he took which will bring his health down to 0. But his cleric ability will be applied after and he will heal for 10 Health. Thus, he will come out of the duel still with 10 Health remaining. Class